Ordikai Rak
= Ordikai Arnkaya/Rak = Due to unforeseen (for unforeseen see: Just as planned) consequences, Ordikai was BETRAYED by the Omnissiah. Luckily, Slaanesh loves all her followers and so decided to spare Ordikai from the fate of death, such that he may exact his revenge upon the newest false God. In other words: S/He has a new body. This page is being updated to reflect that, and will keep the original stats/items for reference. Now updated to the correct XP. Subject to change before the next session if it ever happens. Characteristics: WS: 36 BS: 39 S: 37 T: 40 Ag: 47 Int: 56 Per: 39 WP: 32 Fel: 52 WS: 40 BS: 40 S: 30 T: 35 Ag: 56 Int: 61 Per: 45 WP: 42 Fel: 55 (Unnatural +2) Infamy: 55 corruption: 55 Alignment: Slaanesh Khorne: 0, Nurgle: 2, Unaligned: 11, Slaanesh: 20, Tzeentch: 9 Skills: Acrobatics, Awareness, charm (+20), Deceive (+10), Command, Common lore (All), Dodge (+20), Forbidden Lore (Daemonology, Heresy, Warp, Xeno.), Logic, Medicae, Parry, Scholastic Lore (All, Chymistry +10), Scrutiny, Security, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Tech-Use +20, Trade (Armourer, Chymestry). Linguistic (Techna-Lingua) Talents/traits: Adroit (Ag), Air of Authority, Ambidextrous, Armour-Monger, Combat Formation, Die Hard, Enemy (Adeptus Mechanicus), Foresight, Heightened Senses (All), Infused Knowledge, Into the Jaws of Hell, Iron Discipline, Lesser/Normal/Greater minion of Chaos, Lightning reflexes, Orthoproxy, Radiant Presence, Rapid Reaction, Sprint, Step Aside, Technical Knock, The Quick and the Dead, Total Recall, Weapon training (Las, heavy, Shock, Primitive.) Mechadendrite use (utility), Binary Chatter, Machine (3), Luminen Shock Mutations: Mark of Slaanesh Daemonic Name Daemonic Weapon Wings Steel Hearted (+10 to resist fear, +20 vs things that are loyal to the Emperor.) Tentacle (R. arm), Infernal will, Blood substitution (Acid, tearing quality), Mechanoid (+50 to seducing Vanessa). -- "Well as the fleshy ones put it, it is very smexy" ~Vanessa "I have to say, you look pretty good yourself, Vanessa." ~Ordikai Inventory Bag of Dicks, Arbiter Carapace, Bolt Pistol, Daemonic Weapon, Data Slate, Ecclesiarchy robes, Infernal Pistol, Psychic Statue. In storage: 500(?) Explosive charges. Adamantium Bottle of Mutagen Disguise Kit Hellhammer Lascannon (With Servitor) Treasure Two cybernetic arms that look somewhat organic. Las carbine, power axe, Hellhammer lascannon, Mechadendrite (utility, pleasure), Servo-arm, combi-tool, dataslate, unholy unguents, luminen capacitors, treasure, psychic statue, 2 vials of diseases, carapace armour, Bag of dicks, bottle of mutagen, a bunch of adamantium, disguise kit, micro-bead, Auspex, Book of wriggly worms Seeker Tongue Kabobs, hand mechadendrite, rope. Medical/pleasure mechadendrite doses: # Disease # Disease # Mutagen # Mutagen # Empty # Toxin Minions: George, Rubis, 3 slaves, Gun servitor. Other/game play notes: Initiative: 2d10 (pick highest) +9, Plus +1 to all other party members. Wounds: 16 Current wounds: 6 Armour: Body/arms/legs: 6 head: 6 (8 all with Armour-Monger) Damage Reduction: 9 (all) (11 W/ Armour-Monger) Sex: Female Gender identity: None. Weapons: Hellhammer Lascannon: Ranged 5d10+10 E, Pen 10, 300 m, S/-/-, Clip 5. Proven (3) Ammo: 5 Infernal Pistol: Ranged d10+10 E, Pen 12, 10 m, S/-/-, clip 3. Melta. Ammo: 3 Spare: 3 clips Bolt Pistol: Ranged d10+5 X, pen 4, 30 m. S/2/-, clip 8. Best. tearing, reliable, sanctified. Ammo: 5 Spare: 4 clips Daemon Whip: Unnamed, Melee 2d10+1 I, Pen 5, 3 m. Flexible, Accursed, Felling (4). Backstory: Ordikai was born on a ship headed for Reilicru, a relatively small and unimportant imperial planet located on the edge of humanities borders. For his first 20 years as a lower ranking member of the Adeptus Mechanicus life was simple though boring, until a small Ork fleet drifted close to Rellicru. The Orks, believing they could kill everyone on the planet before they could tell the Imperium about the attack, inadvertently psychically blocked all long ranged communications the planet had. Though the Imperial Guardsman stationed there held their ground for several days, they were eventually overwhelmed by Da Waaagh! With nothing stopping the Orks their assault continued until a nearby Tau fleet saw the attack and engaged the Ork forces, hoping to help and maybe even assimilate the humans on the planet. Though the battle was long and brutal the technologically superior Tau won and the remaining citizens of the planet were assimilated into the Tau Empire. Ordikai saw no enemy in the aliens and was amazed by the Xenos technology, despite their apparent non-belief in the Omnissiah, and recognized their desire to push forward technologically through innovation as something that should be sought by the rest of the Adeptus Mechanicus. After three years of relative peace Ordikai researched Xenos and their culture, and continued to build for the Omnissiah until the Imperium learned of the “heresy” that had occurred on the planet, and sent several ships in to remedy the situation. Knowing what would happen if they stayed, many Rogue Traders were contacted by the planet in order to get as many people off world, as the Tau did not have enough man power to move the citizens themselves. Ordikai managed to find one such Rogue Trader named Hanic Soloris, who was offering to take people to a planted named Yonithan. Though he was hesitant at first, Ordikai paid for his way onto the Aeternus Aquila after learning of the Dark Mechanicus and their beliefs. Ordikai spent the majority of the time on the ship being alone, due to his dislike of “flesh bags.” This eventually left him a bit mad, as he thought he could talk to machine spirits directly. It was also during this time that he started his strange fascination with drugs, seeing their effects on organics. Though he liked the ship, those who he was traveling with had spent their entire lives living on the surface of a planet, and the cold metal corridors of the ship made them homesick. Their escape was through drugs, letting them enter their own fantasy world, an idea that got Ordikai very curious. Eventually the Aeternus Aquila landed at a space port, and after several hours of wondering around Yonithan, Ordikai was challenged to a drink off by a psyker named Lancelot who accused him of “defiling his honour.” Though he had never drunk before, the partly machine, completely sober Ordikai won. The two then became friends, and four months later he met Kel’Garath, another psyker who filled Ordikai with visions of a conquered universe powered by innovative technologies, and all he needed was Ordikai’s help with finding several materials and the synthesizing of others. He then spent about 19 months researching the ‘technology’ of chaos, chemistry, as well as various other subjects. During that time he was also helping Kel'garath find materials, required to summon a daemon. Instead, however, Amor Immortalis was summoned, and a month later the three (and a very intoxicated Lancelot) left Yonithan with the intention of starting their own Black Crusade H1GH ADVENTURE! Has read Kel'Garaths old books, and now knows about a bunch of things. Additional history: Link here In-game accomplishments: In random order: * Won a poker game. * Converted a Techpriest into a intelligent servitor. * Become fully mechanoid. * Gained all the corruption. * Avoided two entire fights. Because dealwithit. * Corrupted a Sister of Battle by raping her. In doing so she gained more than 125 corruption. Just enough to turn her to CHAOS * Faced a Melta weapon at point blank, and won... sorta. * Repaired Lord Zharaks armour. And removed his scars. Category:40K Category:Callum Category:PC Category:Black Crusade